twimax
by hahahehe7
Summary: what happens when two of the most aswomest stores come together Twilight, and maximum ride hummer romance and a little drama. R&R please take it easy on the reviews, first Fan fic. crossover
1. Chapter 1

Right after the third book of maximum ride and Edward and Bella are married and seeing her mother for the last time.

Max POV:

i was sitting in Ella's room reading a magazine when Ella came dashing up the stairs.

"You have to meet my Bella, your other half sister." she was ecstatic.

Another half sister? I feel bad as it is having a family, and none of the other kids don't.

Then a beautiful looking couple came in the room. I couldn't believe how beautiful a guy can be.

Though he had onyx eyes he was still the most beautiful thing i have ever seen.

The girl, i presume, Bella was beautiful too. I hated her and i got the feeling she hated me too with that stupid fake smile plastered on her face. How did she ever land a guy like that, he looked so nice and caring with the sweet smile on his face, and she looked the opposite.

Ella was clueless of what was going on in our heads. "Max this is your half sister Bella, and her husband Edward,"

They were married? They didn't look very old. I extended my hand and shook both of their hands. Edwards hand was ice cold, much to my surprise.

I still didn't like Bella, even as she walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**I was on vacation and I didn't have a computer sorry everyone who waited. **

Bella POV 

"Edward, what's wrong with you?" I asked him once we were in our room.

We were married last month and I will be a vampire in less than a year, but we decided to go visit mom for a couple months, than I would transform.

Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice are coming in this morning.

I wanted to stay until I met _Maximum. _The rest of the flock is cute, but it's just she can just prance around like a pretty little dolly and have everyone do her dirty work, it disgusts me.

"I just can't get into the their minds. They block me out, like they had experience with blocking people out of their minds."

"Well they can't have 'experience' because… I don't know, but who do you think of bunch of kids off the street would meet a person who can read minds?" I asked.

"I don't know that's the problem." He said frustrated.

I sat on the bed beside him and kissed his neck. That made him relax…a little.

"But what if they know a vampire, they go around like there hiding something, like they know something that is some big secret and have to keep it hidden."

"If they knew a vampire, then they would know you were one because they would know the other vampire looked like."

He nodded. "And the point of this trip is to relax, not to get stressed. You said it yourself" I said to him.

He looked at me, "You know all the right words to say, don't you?"

"Yep, and I need some sleep."

He kissed me one more time and we, well… I went to bed.

Max POV

"Max we have to get some sleep," said Fang. He was panting hard, but with a hard pleasure.

I smiled. "Not if you don't want to."

Fang was on top of me and doing slow circles between me wings and my bare back.

I pulled him closer so his naked body touched mine and he groaned and became very hard.

"Do you want sleep now?" I questioned.

"No," he moaned.

I smiled wider and his breaths became short again with excitement. "That's what I thought," was all I said and kissed him with passion.


	3. Chapter 3

Max POV 

A knock came on the door.

"Yes?" I said

"Max," said Ella, "Edwards family is here, come and meet them."

I sighed and went to the hall. My flock was in the hall. Everyone was nervous about meeting knew people. We don't do well around new people, let alone any body.

Ella skipped down the stairs while we came down and stopped in the middle of the steps and to see everyone.

God everyone in his family is un-godly beautiful. We all kept expressionless masks on our faces to look into the happy ones of the family.

Mom saw our hesitation and said, "This is Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice."

We nodded and slowly said our names.

"I'm Angel," said with creased eyebrows. Like she was mad.

_What is it Angel? _I asked

_I can't read their mind. _

I looked at her with surprise, but Nudge started, "Hi, I'm Nudge, but you all have old names like you were born along time ago, because I don't know anyone named Emmett, or jasper, or Alice, or Ro-

Fang slapped a hand over her mouth so she would stop talking. She didn't talk and gasman said, "I'm Gasman, but call me Gaz or Gazzy"

"Why are you called Gasman?" asked Alice intrigued.

"Stay down wind and you'll find out." said Ig with a smirk.

They all had look of surprise. "Iggy,"

"Fang" Fang said with an expressionless voice.

"Max," I said.

"Maxine?" asked Emmett.

"Maximum…Ride," I said.

They nodded and there was one of those awkward silences.

"So…" said Alice, "were do you go to school,"

"We don't-" I started but mom interrupted

"They'll start in the school down the road in a week,"

"What?" Fang and I said at the same time. we looked at each other in horror and then at mom.

The flock was looking at her with horror. "Yes," she said ignoring us, "they could use brush-ups on their education until they leave."

"Uh-ah, no way" said Iggy with horror.

"Ya if you're enrolling us in school then were leaving tomorrow," said Fang. He glanced at me.

"Well, the last time didn't go so well" it sounded like question.

"We'll find a second option when Jeb gets here in a minute." Said mom.

We all ran to get our packs. I got mine and we all ran to the door.

It worked, the family had horror faces on and mom raised an eyebrow, but the door rang and in walked Jeb. We all turned around, but I heard a voice I thought I never would have heard again, "Max" said Ari. Ari! He's alive. I spun my heel and slammed in to him with a hug.

He hugged me back. I turned around to see Angel, Nudge and Total coming to hug him to.

Fang's jaw was tight and Iggy looked shocked. Gazzy looked torn, he didn't know weather to be mad or happy. I smiled.

Mom started, "Don't you think that they should go to school, Jeb,"

His eyebrows knitted together, "Well…there needed in India,"

"See, mom, maybe after India," I said to her.

"No not maybe, after India you come here and I want to see you again."

"Fine" I said with defeat.

"Max," said Jeb coming over to hug me.

I backed up fast. He sighed. "You have to forgive me sometime, but we have to go," he turned to Ari, "Come on, were going to a theme park."

Ari beamed, happy that Jeb was spending time with Ari.

They left and I went to raid the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella POV 

I was walking to my room at the end of the hall. Since we had company Nudge and Angel sleep in Ella's room and Iggy got his own room, While Max and Fang share a room.

I was walking with Emmett because we just cleaned up the kitchen.

"Fang we have to go," I heard max say to Fang in the room.

I stooped and pressed my ear to the door. Emmett raised an ear brow at me. "I know, especially now, Bella and Edward were fine, but now it's just to many people,"

They're leaving? Yes!

"But the kids like it here, so we can stay in a little longer."

NO! "Besides," purred Fang, "I love the use of the bed,"

My mouth dropped open and Emmett looked shocked. I heard the sound of kissing and I shifted to my other foot and the traitor floorboard made a squeak. I winced and I heard Max say "Wait someone is out there,"

"Ya, I did too." Fang said.

I grimaced and too off quietly through the hall and I heard the door open winced and ran into the nearest door.

I shut it quietly and put my ear to the door to see if they closed their door. I heard the door open and heard the door close. I sighed and turned around to see what room I invaded.

I snuffled a scream. I went in Iggy's room, but there was two bodies' in the bed. The other body was non other than my14 year old sister.

I looked at Emmett who had a smirk on his face.

"You think this is Funny?" I asked in a horrified whisper.

He grinned and walked out. Once we were in the hall Emmett said, "What are you going to do about your sister?" he had a weird expression on his face.

"Confront her, tell her to watch herself, and she's to young." I said confidently.

"Bells, I don't think you should do that," Emmett said slowly.

"Why not," I demanded.

"Well, she'll rebel against you and tell you it's not true, and it's her life."

"Well, this is the last time I'm gonna see her, so I don't want her doing this," I said to him.

"I don't either, but you want to end this visit on a good note, not a bad one,"

I sighed. And said, "Good night. Sweet dreams," I said mockingly.

I went and told the whole night to Edward and asked him what I should do about Ella.

"Well, I hate to say this, but Emmett is right, anyway you said they are leaving soon so you don't have to worry about it."

"Ok, but I don't like it."

Right then I heard Iggy's door open and I popped my head out to see Ella tiptoeing from Iggy's room.

"Ella," I called silently, "Come here," she looked around and nodded. I turned to Edward, "Pretend to be asleep." He nodded and fell into his phony slumber.

Ella came in and looked at the fake sleeping Edward and said, "Don't get mad I know what I'm doing. And you may not think so but Max is a really nice person and took care of those kids since they were all babies. And Iggy is really sweet to. He's nice caring and he'll always be there for me."

"Will he be there for you when they leave?" I questioned in a whisper.

She looked in my eyes, "Yes, he will we already talked about it. He said he would stay and take care of me here and the flo- his family will do well without him. They can come and visit him"

She set her jaw. She was mad at me. I tried to end it on a happy note. "Well, I'm glad you found someone who'll never leave you," I said looked down.

"Yes he won't leave me like Edward left you. Like he left you to pieces," she raised her voice in a whisper.

"Ella, don't," I said looking her in the eye.

She walked out and right before she walked out she stuck her head back in and said, "Any way birds mate for life," and walked out leaving me confused. Birds, we weren't talking about bird, were we?

Edward sat up and sighed. He was sad. I sat down by him and said, "I love you," He looked at me.

"I desvere it, I don't desvere to get you back. I am a selfless creature,"

"That may be so, but so am i. I took you back didn't I?"

He started to argue but I silenced him with my lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Max POV 

I sat up in bed. I saw face lying face down on the bed. I got up and on put on Fang's boxers and his T-shirt from yesterday. I was about to go down stairs when I got sick and ran to the bathroom.

I puked out what seemed like my whole day of food. I laid my face on toilet seat. This has been happening for about a month now. Since Fang and I starting having sex.

I sat there breathing deep breaths. I sat up and saw Fang in the doorway. He had an expression of concern on his face.

I got my toothbrush and brushed my teeth clean. I went over and held him. I put my arms around my waist and said, "I… think…I…I…don't know how to say this but I…think I'm having an egg."

I buried my Face in his shirt so I didn't have to see how he might yell at me. I was right though. We never used protection the first couple of times.

He lifted my chin with his finger. I looked at his face and it had a goofy grin on it. I sighed of relief.

"We're going to be parents! He said excitedly. "I mean I knew we always would, but I never thought this soon, but I want you to know I'll always be there for you."

His eyes we intense now. I smiled and went down stairs. I got my coffee and sat down on the table.

I was just about done when Edward came in. he sat by me and I said, "Aren't you hungry?"

"Aren't you?" I sighed I guess I wasn't.

"Why did you try to leave yesterday, when mum mentioned school?" he asked.

"Were not the school type." I tried to explain.

" 'Type'" he questioned.

"Well the last time we did it the teachers turned out to be traitors." I said with a tone that said, 'if you ask anymore your not going to be able to sleep for a week'.

He let it drop and Iggy came in. "Max do you want some food?"

I sighed. I felt really sick. "Nah," I said and sighed. Maybe I should have something but I wouldn't worry about it now.

Fang came in with his laptop and sat it in front of me and went to get eggs.

It was about birds…and eggs.

It said that an egg would stay in a mother belly for about 4-6weeks. **(AN: I don't know if that is true but lay off, I don't want to research it)**

I gulped. It's coming soon. Fang sat down beside me with a whole plate of scrambled eggs. Edward looked at his plate and asked, "You gonna eat all that?"

"Yep," he said seeing my reaction for the egg thing. I looked horrified. "You okay max?" asked Edward coming to see what's on the laptop. I closed it quickly and Edward held up his hands.

The rest of the flock came in and sat down. Edward got up and to make room and the rest of Edwards family came in but non-of them ate.

Mom came in, in her work uniform and I asked, "Mom, can I come to work with you?"

She looked at me like I had a third eye or wing. Ha ha did you get it, wing, but I have a wing and…never mind.

Nudge choked on her food and Gazzy looked at me and shivered. "Why would you want to go there max? All the smells and cages?"

They all looked at me like I was crazy, but I looked at mom and she said yes.

"I'm coming to," said Fang. Now the flock was looking at fang horrified.

Mom just nodded looking confused. "I leave in 15 minuets."

I went upstairs and looked for my clothes. Damn, I had none. I got some of Fangs clothes and threw them on. I looked at the black ensemble. I didn't looked to bad. I had black jeans and a shirt that said My Chemical Romance.

I went down stairs and mom groaned looked at my clothes. "What, I lost my clothes and have a limited supply."

Fang chuckled. "You will go and get new clothes, later."

I nodded and got in the car. Once we were in the car mom asked, "What's the real reason you wanted to come?"

I hesitated. "Well don't get mad but I'm going for a sonogram and I don't know how the doctors would take it if they saw an egg."

"Max," she scolded, "You told me you used protection!"

"Not the first time," I said.

"Max how can you have a child when your have to save the world," she said that sarcastically.

"Well I don't want to save the world. They can get our clones to do it."

"If that's what you want," mom said.

It was silence the whole way to the vets. Once we got in Mom took us to the sonogram room.

I strapped in and she took the paddles and put to my stomach. There on the screen were _four _eggs.

Mom's eyes went wide. "They will be due in a couple of days, Max. Do you want to stay here or go home?"

"Home, but I don't want anyone else to find this out."

She nodded and we left for home. We flew until we saw the house then drooped to the ground.

We ran the rest of the way. I went into my room and went to bed, like mom told me too.

"What do you want to name them?" I asked.

"Well lets pick out four boys names and four girl names and well deiced when there hatched. I want the boys names to be, Bite,"

"No lets name them real names," I said.

"That would be no fun," he said.

"Fine."

"Bite, Shadow, Ghost, and…"

"Razzy," I said. He smiled. I started on my list, "Sketch, Sport, Ultra, and… how about Um… Remembrance" he smiled.

"There great," he came over and kissed me, "Mom," I smiled. I liked the sound of that.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella POV 

What's up with Max? She's been in her room for more than two days. Fang stays with her and the flock just doesn't know what to do.

Angel is frustrated every time she looks at us and the Cullens learn when Gasman is called Gasman.

Iggy is still weird, like he knows who are in the room, even when they don't talk. It's scary. He even is an excellent cook. If not better than Edward.

Nudge won't stop talking and even my own sister won't talk to me. I was still pondering why she said bird's mate for life when I heard a really loud moan coming from Max's bedroom.

Every one listened and Mom came rushing pasted and we all looked at one another. Max's family went rushing up the stairs, but I saw them backing down when they saw Fang carrying Max.

She was sweating and moaning. She looked like she was in a lot of pain.

Max's family was worried and mom told them they had to stay here. They looked hurt and confused. They sulked off to watch TV, without acutely paying it any mind.

I was confused. I looked over at Alice to see if she was getting a vision, but she shock her ad said, "I can't get any of them in my visions, it'd like werewolves."

I must have looked shocked but Alice just shrugged.

The flock was sitting there all afternoon waiting for a phone call. When it did ring they all tried to answer it. They must acutely care about that girl.

They were disappointed to find out it wasn't Fang or Max, but a phone call for me from Jessica, but I said were waiting for a phone call and I will call her back.

She huffed out and okay and hung up.

I can't believe they sulk over Max, like she is some god. I walked in the kitchen to see Ella and Iggy comforting each other.

"Max, will be okay," Iggy said to Ella. Ella nodded. "Any way we been through worse. Like when Ari almost killed Fang, Max was a nervous wreck,"

I now know why fang hated him so much. But why did Max like him. "Or the time Fang broke up the group."

"You broke up?" asked Ella amazed.

"Ya Fang was mad at Max for having Ari stay with us, but Ari saved us that time and the girls went with Max and the guys went with Fang. Only later when we found Max in and her group in a call in Germany, I guess Fang knew then it was a really bad idea to get mad at Max and we all went together,"

I was amazed. I felt a presence at my side. I jumped to see Edward looking at me disapprovingly. I put my finger to my lips and listened.

"Let's go out," Said Iggy.

"Sure, but were? We're still waiting for Max."

"Umm… I have a cell phone. Let's go,"

What are they going to be doing? I turned to Edward but he was gone, mad at me for spying. I turned were Ella and Iggy were but the were gone.

I sighed and walked to the living room. What am I going to do about her? Gazzy was playing cards with Angel. Nudge was walking the dog. They treat that dog like royalty!

Sometimes they think it's a real person. But then the door opened and Nudge and Total came in.

"That was fun." Said a voice. The Cullens sat up strait.

"Who was that?" Edward said.

"Who?" asked Angel with her big blue angel eyes.

"That voice, it was and it came by the door," said Jasper.

Gazzy shrugged "I didn't here anything,"

We had our thoughts. I looked at Edward. He seemed tense.

The phone rang and Nudge rushed to get it.

"Hello?" someone speaking. "She is!" Nudge said gladly. Someone talking. "Okay, so she'll come home in a couple days! I can't believe it! Can I talk to her?" Someone talking. "Max, OH. My God. I can't believe it" Angel jumped up and said, "I want to talk This is amazing!"

How did she know what was happening? But Angel was on the phone and Gazzy Yelled, "Tell her I said Hi!" Angel giggled and repeated the message.

They all talked to her and Fang came in the door. His family came running toward him and hugged him yelling stuff that I couldn't under stand.

I smiled. They were a great bunch. Not Max though.


	7. Chapter 7

Fang POV

I can't believe that I am the father of four darling babies. Max is Mad that she has to stay a night, but the doctors won't find out and she will be home tonight if she wants, which she will. I sat down after the kids, except Iggy and Ella were did they go, questioned me. I told them I would tell them later because of the family sitting in the living room. I was beat. When I sat down Alice said, "So… What is wrong or good, the kids seem ecstatic." I hesitated. "It's not my place to tell." They nodded as if understanding. Yeah right. They couldn't even guess. Dr. Martinez said that the eggs would hatch within a month or two. She didn't know if the would be 2 bird or 4. She didn't know since we are only 2. We have to wait and see. What would be great if one had my hawk jet black wings. Or Max's brilliant white ones. My cell buzzed and I looked to see Iggy calling. 

"Man were are you?" I asked.

"I was taking Ella up in the air,"

"Oh, But come home, I got something to tell you,"

"Gotcha,"

I hung up.

What were going to do? We couldn't stay here; there were too many people.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! **

**Well, I haven't updated in forever and I fell bad because I like these stories, but I just don't have the will to continue this story. **

**So if anyone wants to continue it review and I will look at your work. **

**Thank you, hahahehe7 **


End file.
